Todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tú
by Clau Ardley
Summary: ¿Cual es el mejor regalo que Albert y Candy se pueden dar? En navidad los deseos se pueden hacer realidad. Historia rosa. ( Songfic "All I want for Christmas Is you" versión Michael Bublé.) Que lo disfruten y felices fiestas ;)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

**Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú.**

Candy y Albert caminaban por las calles del centro de la ciudad de Chicago. La Navidad se acercaba y tal como lo venían haciendo desde dos años atrás compraban los regalos de Santa Claus para los niños del Hogar de Pony. Si bien esta era una actividad que podía delegar a George o Archie, el rubio prefería hacerlo personalmente ya que le fascinaba ver con que dedicación Candy escogía cuidadosamente los obsequios de cada niño y niña según su personalidad y necesidad. Poco a poco iba aprendiendo de ella y de vez en cuando le hacia alguna sugerencia a la chica la cual era aceptaba con agrado. A la joven le gustaba que el se mostrara interesado así que para hacerlo más participe de la tarea a veces le pedía que dividieran la labor y entonces el escogía las cosas de los chicos y ella la de las niñas. Cualquiera que los viera aseguraría que esa bella pareja era un matrimonio joven comprando regalos para sus retoños. La afinidad y mutua atracción se les notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Generalmente esta tarea llevaba varios días, así que ambos disfrutaban de esos momentos para tenerse sólo para ellos dos sin interrupciones.

Mientras Candy compraba ropa para las chicas Albert fue a dejar unos paquetes al auto, a su regreso vio una joyería y se acercó al aparador. Cuidando de que no lo viera se asomó a ver en donde estaba la rubia, al notar que estaba muy concentrada escogiendo algunas cosas volvió a la tienda y entró. Observaba detenidamente cada pieza pensando cual sería el regalo ideal para su pequeña , como el solía decirle, estaba decidido a darle en esa navidad un "regalo especial". Mientras curioseaba vio una sortija que llamó su atención, rápidamente alguien se acercó a atenderlo.

- Buenas noches señor ¿puedo servirle en algo?

- Si, muéstreme este anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas por favor- El empleado sacó la sortija del mostrador y se la mostró. La joya era una belleza, pequeños diamantes formaban una rosa blanca y las esmeraldas sus pequeñas hojas - ¡Es hermosa! - exclamó el rubio en lo que la analizaba cuidadosamente.

- Es una excelente pieza, una creación exclusiva. La sortija es de platino. Los diamantes blancos corte brillante puro junto con las esmeraldas también en corte brillante hacen un total de 1.40 quilates. No encontrará nada igual se lo aseguro.

- ¡Maravillosa, me la llevo!- Sonrió satisfecho, de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba el cristal de la joyería. Volteó y vio a Candy que entraba al lugar -¡rápido, guardela!- le dijo al empleado.

-¡William Albert! Tengo por lo menos 15 minutos buscándote, ¿qué haces aquí?- reclamó molesta.

- Pequeña , yo, yo...-tartamudeó nervioso- yo...¡buscaba un regalo de navidad para la tía abuela!- se le ocurrió decir.

- ¡Tienes razón, no habíamos pensado en el regalo de la tía abuela!- exclamó olvidándose de su enojo -¿Y qué le pensabas llevar? ¿No crees que ya tiene suficientes joyas?- preguntaba mientras se acercaba a la vitrina.

- Buenas noches señorita. Señor, estos son los pendientes de diamantes y zafiros que deseaba ver, creo que son una excelente elección para su tía- intervino el hombre siguiendo la corriente al ver al joven en aprietos.

Albert sonrió agradecido -¿Qué te parecen Candy?

- ¡Son preciosos!, siempre tienes buen gusto, seguro le encantarán.

- ¡Entonces ya tenemos el regalo de la tía!- expresó aliviado

- Tu regalo querrás decir

- No, es el regalo de los dos y no se hable más. Caballero ¿me podría enviar esto mañana a mi oficina? Aquí tiene mis datos.

-¡Por supuesto señor Ardley, no se preocupe se los llevaré personalmente!- dijo sorprendido y solicito al ver el nombre de la tarjeta.

- Muchas gracias, entonces mañana lo veo- Albert puso la mano en la espalda de Candy empujandola suavemente hacia la salida, cuando ella salió del lugar, volteó hacia al empleado y le hizo señas que llevara también la sortija, el asentó con la cabeza divertido.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La hora de cenar había llegado así que decidieron ir a un restaurante ya que la chica como siempre moría de hambre. El guapo blondo escogió un lugar pequeño, elegante, pero muy agradable, con luz tenue y suave música de piano al fondo. Mientras cenaban a la luz de velas y conversaban, no podían evitar tocarse las manos, lanzarse miradas seductoras, sonrisas encantadoras o hacerse algún comentario que los hacía sonrojarse mutuamente.

- Pequeña, ¿que deseas que te regale esta navidad?

- Albert, ¿no crees que me das suficiente en todo el año?

- Pero eso no cuenta, yo quiero darte algo especial, seguro hay algo que debes querer

- Bueno, **_no quiero mucho para navidad, sólo hay una cosa que necesito. _**Sabes que **_no me importan los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad_**- sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Y que es eso que necesitas?- interrogó curioso mientras tomaba su mano.

Candy abrió la boca para hablar pero un conocido del rubio se acercó a la mesa para saludarlos, el se paró un momento, mientras conversaba con aquella persona ella lo observaba, el era tan hermoso, tan perfecto que la hipnotizaba.

- **_Sólo te quiero para mi, más de lo que jamás puedas imaginar, haz mi deseo realidad. Todo lo que quiero para navidad...eres tú-_** pensaba en lo que se le escapaba un gran suspiro.

Albert volvió a la mesa y la miró con un rubor en sus mejillas -¿qué sucede? estas sonrojada- Le sonrió.

-Nada estoy bien, debe ser el vino- mintió

La miró enternecido - Entonces, ¿me dirás que quieres para navidad?

- No lo se - río - déjame pensarlo ¿quieres?

- Muy bien, pero prométeme que lo pensarás- le pidió dándole un toque con el índice en la naricilla.

- Lo prometo- Levantó la mano en señal de promesa

-o-o-o-o-o-

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron por la calles rumbo al auto. Como hacía mucho frío el le ofreció su brazo el cual ella aceptó gustosa.

- ¡Que frío! y eso que no ha nevado- dijo acurrucandose junto a el.

- Si, es una lástima con lo que me gusta ver nevar, aún así será una fría navidad- la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras tomaba la pequeña mano que tenía en su antebrazo.

- Por cierto ¿tu qué quieres que te regale?

Albert sonrió - **_No pediré mucho esta navidad, ni siquiera desearé nieve, sólo quiero seguir esperando debajo del muérdago._**

- ¿Así? ¿Y a quién esperarás debajo del muérdago?- preguntó en un tono que evidenció su molestia.

-Pues a cierta dama rubia de hermosos ojos verdes y nariz pecosa que es muy muy enojona por cierto, creo que ya la conoces- se contuvo de reírse al ver el gesto de la chica.

- Oh Albert ¡eres tonto!- fingió indignación mientras el soltaba una carcajada.

- Verás pequeña, esta navidad **_no_****_ tiene sentido colgar mis medias en la chimenea._**

- ¿Acaso el niño William teme que Santa no le traiga nada por ser mal chico?- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ambos rieron.

- No, de hecho **_Santa no me hará feliz con un juguete en el día de navidad_**- Dijo con un puchero.

- ¿Y eso porque?... Oh! llegamos entremos al auto que hace mucho frío.

Le abrió la puerta del vehículo y esperó que subiera, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para entrar el también. Mientras la llevaba al departamento de la calle Magnolia Candy se quedó dormida. El rubio la miraba con amor -¡Eres preciosa!- pensaba. Al llegar apagó el auto y se acercó a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara, cerró los ojos y susurró:

- **_Sólo quiero que estés aquí esta noche_** de navidad **_abrazandome fuertemente, ¿qué más puedo hacer?. Todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tú_**- suspirando abrió los ojos y acarició los rizados cabellos levemente -Pequeña despierta ya llegamos, vamos dormilona.

- Me quedé dormida, estoy tan cansada. -dijo mientras se estiraba y tocaba con su mano la mejilla del joven -¿No te quedas? Ya es muy tarde, tu pijama esta limpia y hay un par de trajes tuyos en el armario.

- Me encantaría, pero recuerda que traemos el auto lleno de paquetes y regalos, no sería muy seguro dejarlo aquí y tardaríamos un poco en bajarlos todos. Mejor los llevo a la mansión.

- Tienes razón - hizo una mueca de desilusión -¿Pasas por mi mañana al hospital? Ya serán las últimas compras.

- Por supuesto, a las 6:00 estoy por ti, ven, te llevo a casa.

Lentamente subieron de la mano al departamento. El sacó su juego de llaves y abrió la puerta. Antes de que ella entrara le dio un fuerte abrazo y besó su frente.

- Hasta mañana entonces hermosa.

- Hasta mañana, que descanses.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de comprar lo que faltaba, un día antes de nochebuena se dirigieron al Hogar de Pony a dejar los regalos. Eran tantos paquetes de juguetes, ropa y comida que tuvieron que llevar dos autos. En uno viajaban la pareja de rubios y en otro George y un chofer. Durante el camino Albert trataba de convencerla para que se volviera con el para pasar la navidad.

- Vamos Candy, seguro la señorita Pony y la hermana María se lo podrán arreglar sin ti.

- Lo se, pero ya había quedado con ellas en ayudarlas, me da pena ahora decirles que no.

- Comprendo, pero el año pasado no lo pasamos juntos, además está la cena de noche buena en la mansión y como anfitrión me gustaría que fueras mi pareja, después nos podríamos ir al departamento para dormir y recibir la navidad ¿que dices?- le guiñó un ojo- Por favor, piénsalo.

Sonrió ante la disimulada súplica, ese hombre tenía tal efecto en ella que no tenía que decir más, estaba convencida de volver con el -¿Sabía que puede ser usted muy convincente señor Ardley?

El la miró nuevamente y le regaló una gran sonrisa. Si ella volvía con el y pasaban la navidad juntos su plan de pedirle que fuera formalmente su novia y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos por fin se realizaría. Aunque le hubiera encantado saltarse el protocolo y pedirle directamente que fuera su esposa, pero para eso tendría que esperar un poco (sólo esperaba que no fuera mucho), aún así pensar en que por fin pasarían a un plano más íntimo en la relación que ya llevaban desde hace un año y medio de manera discreta lo lleno de ilusión.

- Entonces eso es un ¿si?.

- ¡Así es, es un si!- contento por la resolución tomó su mano llevándosela a los labios para besarla varias veces mientras a ella se le subían los colores al rostro.

Sin embargo no esperaban que los planes no saldrían como ellos deseaban. Al llegar a su destino se toparon con que el orfelinato estaban en un completo caos. Algunos de los niños habían sacado sin permiso un hacha para jugar con ella a los "tala montes" y sin querer le dieron a una tubería provocando que el agua empezara a brotar por montones. Con el afán de que los patos, pollitos y cerditos que estaban en un corral no se mojarán les abrieron las puertas, lo que no contaban es que Miena, la perra, iría tras los animalitos como una loca, tirando a su paso a algunos de los chicos causándoles raspones, chipotes y bocas rotas. Las consecuencias de esta travesura fueron: tres niños levemente heridos que lloraban a pulmón abierto, un chorro de agua que saltaba al cielo mojando todo a su alrededor y varios animales de granja que corrían de un lado a otro al ser perseguidos por la enorme perra San Bernardo, persecución que no sólo se limitó al gran patio ya que el árbol navideño que yacía en el piso dentro de la casa era evidencia de ello. Los recién llegados estaban más que sorprendidos ante el espectáculo.

- ¡Hermana María ¿que sucede?!- Gritó la chica totalmente asombrada de la situación.

- ¡Candy, ay Candy llegas justo a tiempo!- la hermana María se sintió aliviada al verla llegar, estaba tratando de curar a los chicos que no daban tregua con sus desesperados llantos

- ¿Y la señorita Pony donde esta?

- Ella fue al médico, tiene un fuerte resfriado. Por favor agarra a esa perra para que no cause más destrozos o ayúdame con estos niños que están un poco lastimados.

- Por favor Albert ¿puedes atrapar a Miena?- le pidió mientras corría al encuentro de la religiosa.

-Si claro. ¡John!- se dirigió al chofer- ayúdame a meter a los animales al corral. George, por favor alcanza en el auto a la señorita Pony y asegurarte que sea atendida y compre todas la medicinas que necesite. Y también busca alguien que componga esa tubería.

- Por supuesto William, no me tardo.

Después de calmar un poco el embrollo de afuera, Candy entró a la casa y se topó con otro gran desastre. Suspirando, se apresuró a levantar todo lo que podía con la ayuda de los chicos más grandes. Albert entró tras ella y al ver la situación del lugar hizo una mueca de molestia y frustración, sabía que en ese estado ella ya no se iría con el. Para la chica este gestó no pasó desapercibido y también se sintió frustrada. Para aliviar un poco el sentimiento se acercó a el y le froto levemente la espalda en lo que le regalaba una tímida sonrisa.

- Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo

- Yo lo siento tanto, quería estar contigo mañana.

- Créeme lo siento más yo - expresó tristemente en lo que levantaba en gran pino navideño del piso.

La señorita Pony que iba entrando a la casa en ese momento con George escuchó la breve conversación -¡Candy, señor Albert!, que vergüenza que hayan encontrado todo este desorden. Por favor dejen eso nosotras lo levantaremos.

- ¡Señorita Pony!, ¿como se encuentra?- La rubia corrió a abrazarla, al sentirla de cerca notó la alta temperatura en la piel de la anciana -¡Pero si tiene fiebre!

-Estoy bien y con las medicinas estaré mejor, ¿verdad señor George?

- Si, señorita Pony, usted se pondrá bien muy pronto- afirmó mientras ayudaba a la anciana a sentarse, después se dirigió a Albert - William, creo que no debemos tardar en marcharnos, recuerda la cena que tenemos con los empleados del banco.

- Si, tienes razón. ¿John ya bajo los paquetes?

- Si, de ambos autos. Ya esta todo listo.

- Muy bien, dejaremos un auto para que Candy lo use para cualquier emergencia - George asintió y salió del lugar

- Albert no es necesario, yo creo que ya esta todo bajo control

- Aparentemente sí pero más vale prevenir ¿no crees? - sonrió levemente -Me tengo que ir pequeña, vendré por ti en 3 días - dijo con evidente desilusión.

- ¡Oh Albert!- no pudo decir más y lo abrazó fuertemente

- Feliz navidad hermosa, pásalo bien ¿quieres?

- Feliz navidad para ti también, te extrañaré -Renuente a soltarla, el rubio levantó delicadamente su rostro, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y salió del lugar. Desde la habitación contigua ambas religiosas observaban la escena extrañadas mirándose la una a la otra.

Tras despedir y agradecer a los caballeros por la ayuda y todos los obsequios, continuaron ordenando el lugar. La señorita Pony fue a su habitación a descansar. Candy gran parte de la tarde y noche estuvo checando su temperatura y le daba los medicamentos a la hora indicada.

Al otro día todo volvía a la normalidad. La enferma estaba notablemente mejor y se dispuso a ayudar un poco muy a pesar de que la ojiverde le insistía en que se fuera a reposar más tiempo.

La tarde caía y el delicioso aroma de la cena de noche buena salía de la cocina invadiendo todas las habitaciones, en algún lugar de la casa se escuchaba a los niños cantar y reír entusiasmados por la llegada de Santa Claus. Candy se dispuso a encender todas las luces del árbol y de la sala de estar, ya que por ser invierno oscurecía temprano, también encendió la chimenea, mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar pensar en Albert y su fallido plan de pasar juntos ese día especial, su mirada se entristeció de pronto. Fue hacia la ventana y vio que afuera también la hermana María estaba encendiendo unas antorchas tarareando una melodía navideña.

- **_Todas las luces están brillando tan resplandecientes en todas partes. Y el sonido de las risas de los niños cubre el aire y todo el mundo esta cantando_**... - se acercó a la chimenea y arriba de ella vio un adorno de Santa Claus montado en su trineo. Tocó los pequeños cascabeles que unían a los renos y los hizo sonar -**_Escucho el repicar de las campanas del trineo_**- y como si la figurilla del anciano sonriente la estuviera escuchando le dijo - **_Santa ¿no me traerías al único que realmente amo? ¿Por favor, no _****_me traerás _**a mi amor conmigo?.

- Candy- la llamó una dulce voz femenina

- ¡Señorita Pony!- Volteó asombrada

- Candy, mi querida Candy tu amas al señor Albert ¿verdad?

- Señorita Pony yo... ¡Si, yo lo amo, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo!- confesó con seguridad. La mujer curvo los labios hacia arriba al escuchar la respuesta.

- Mi amada hija- le dijo tomando sus manos- a veces creemos que Santa Claus no nos trae las cosas que deseamos y lo que realmente pasa es que muchas veces esperamos en el lugar equivocado. Cuando nos damos cuenta de eso hay que salir a buscarlas porque en realidad eso que deseas ya esta esperando por ti en tu hogar y mi pequeña niña este lugar desde hace un tiempo dejó de serlo- La dulce anciana la miraba con ternura mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de la chica -Toma- le dijo dándole las llaves del auto - No te preocupes por nosotras Tom, Jimmy y sus padres no tardarán en llegar- Sonrió animándola -Anda ve y maneja con mucho cuidado.

Candy sin pensarlo abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Tomó las llaves, se puso su abrigo y salió corriendo del lugar con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿A donde va Candy? - preguntó intrigada la hermana María.

- A su nuevo hogar.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Por las frías calles de la ciudad un buen mozo hombre de ojos azules conducía melancólico. Alegando un fuerte dolor de cabeza se había escabullido de la mansión Ardley en la cual se llevaba a cabo una cena navideña que desde hace años era tradición en la alta sociedad de Chicago. Se dirigía a aquel lugar donde había vivido momentos maravillosos al lado de la mujer que amaba, no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar que en ese pequeño departamento, pero para su tristeza esa noche ella no estaría allí. Cuando llegó al sitio puso su sombrero y abrigo en el perchero, encendió solo las luces del árbol de navidad y la chimenea. Se dirigió a la cocina y dejo ahí algunas porciones de cena que le pidió a una de las cocineras le preparara para llevarse. Miró a su alrededor y observó la decoración alusiva a la época, sonrió al ver los detalles de su pequeña. Se quitó el saco y del bolsillo sacó un estuche negro, lo abrió y nuevamente admiró la hermosa joya de diamantes y esmeraldas en forma de rosa que le había comprado a su amada, sacándola de la cajita comenzó a jugar con ella entré sus dedos dirigiéndose a la ventana.

- **_No quiero mucho para navidad, esto es todo lo que estoy pidiendo, sólo quiero ver a mi chica de pie justo frente a mi puerta_** -miró la sortija que tenía en la mano- **_te quiero sólo para mí, más de lo que jamás puedas imaginar-_** suspirando dirigió su vista al cielo y en el firmamento entre las nubes se asomó una brillante estrella- **_haz mi deseo realidad_**- le pidió al astro que volvió a esconderse. En ese momento comenzó a nevar, sonrió de lado al ver los delicados copos de nieve caer. Se retiró de la ventana y se dispuso a acomodarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea, fijó su vista en las llamas mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones.

Pocos minutos después una hermosa rubia estacionaba su auto frente al edificio, no supo porque pero algo en su interior le dijo que debía dirigirse a ese lugar. Noto que otro auto conocido estaba ahí, levantó su vista y vio un leve alumbrado dentro del departamento. Sin esperar más corrió escaleras arriba.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, extrañado, se levantó rápidamente y abrió sin saber que le esperaba la más maravillosa de las sorpresas. Sus ojos color cielo se abrieron enormemente al ver a la persona que tenía frente a el.

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy eres tú!- sin disimular su alegría la jaló hacia adentro y la abrazo fuertemente besando eufórico toda la cara de la chica -Pero ¿cómo?- decía emocionado

- ¡Albert estoy aquí! Vine en el auto, no podía pasar la navidad lejos de ti, de mi hogar. ¡Oh querido Albert ahora lo se, tú, sólo tú eres mi hogar!

La abrazaba totalmente conmovido, aquella mujer era todo lo que soñó y la amaba con todas sus fuerzas -Tu también eres mi hogar, mi refugio, tu lo eres todo para mí- y sin decir más, tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y la besó en los labios con amor y ternura. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, más demandante, lentamente la fue llevando hacia el sillón y la recostó sin dejar de besarla, de repente ella lanzó un ligero lamento -¡Auch!-

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó separando su rostro.

- Algo se me esta incrustando en la espalda- ella se levantó levemente y el metió la mano bajo el cuerpo de la chica.

- Ah!- río divertido al encontrar el objeto que la lastimaba -Es tu regalo de navidad, cierra los ojos- agarrándola de las manos la incorporó suavemente, aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados le dio otro beso, después se arrodilló frente a ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró -Mi pequeña se que esto parecerá precipitado, pero después de esta noche me ha quedado claro que ya no puedo, ni quiero estar lejos de ti ni un minuto más. Así que mi amada Candy para poder realizar este sueño de no separarnos jamás tengo que preguntarte ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- nuevamente tomó su pequeña mano y le puso la sortija.

Candy abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin mirar todavía la sortija, se abrazó a el como si de eso dependiera su vida -¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!, ¡claro que si!

Albert cerró los ojos y suspiró complacido -¡Te amo hermosa!- exclamó feliz por la respuesta que había recibido, la besó una y otra vez, separándola un poco le dijo -¡Pero no has visto tu regalo!, ¿te gusta?

- ¡Por Dios, es precioso!- Afirmó al ver la joya en su dedo

- No es propiamente un anillo de compromiso sin embargo...- Expresó titubeante

- ¿Que dices mi amor? Este es el anillo de compromiso más bello que una chica podría tener- le sonrió satisfecha besándolo suavemente, de pronto se separó de el -Pero... yo no tengo tu regalo de navidad aquí...

- **_Cariño, todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tú._**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Querido Santa:

Sabemos por papá que eres capaz de traer los regalos más maravillosos que existan, el nos ha contado cuando le trajiste de obsequio a mamá antes de que naciéramos, siempre dice que es el mejor presente que le hayas podido traer y creemos que si le gustó demasiado porque la cuida mucho y apenas la ve la besa, la abraza y le dice "mi tesoro". Es por eso que estamos seguros que nos puedes traer el regalo más fantástico que podremos pedirte jamás, si a papá le trajiste a mamá nosotros creemos que te será más fácil traernos al perrito que vimos en el refugio de animales. Es uno gris con manchitas blancas en las patitas. Todo lo que queremos para navidad es el.

Por favor no le digas nada a nuestros padres, queremos que sea sorpresa, lo que pasa es que ellos no están seguros que lo cuidaremos correctamente pero te aseguro que si, mi hermana y yo ya nos pusimos de acuerdo para darle de comer, bañarlo y todo lo que haga falta. También lo abrazaremos mucho. Los besos no te los prometemos.

Además te queremos pedir por favor que les traigas muchos muchos regalos a los niños del Hogar de Pony, todos ellos son muy buenos y también trae algo al tio Archie que nos esta ayudando a escribir esta carta.

Te dejamos leche y galletas debajo del árbol para ti y agua para los renos.

Con todo nuestro amor

Candy Rose y William Anthony Ardley.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Queridas, les dejo este pequeño obsequio de navidad, (ya no haré Songfic por el momento pero en el año nuevo empezamos con historia larga). Les agradezco enormemente a todas las que han leído mis anteriores fics. No tengo palabras con que agradecer su invaluable apoyo y palabras de ánimo. Son mi motivación.

Les deseo que pasen una hermosa navidad y también que para este año que comenzará les lleguen todas las bendiciones y felicidades del mundo, cada una de ustedes se merece lo mejor, no lo olviden.

Con todo mi amor.

Clau Ardley


End file.
